


Glass and Stone

by lostatsea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, it's supposed to be written in the style of Markus Zusak, this was for an english project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: From that moment on, it was decided: I knew that I had to follow Tyler’s path. I needed to somehow ensure that my job wasn’t causing humans to spiral into an eternal state of hopelessness, especially with a life that used to be full of hope.





	Glass and Stone

**A FACT ABOUT ME**

**I am saddened by the effects of my work.**

 

The humans. 

The survivors. 

It’s those whom I hate to see crumble under the misery that I stain the Earth with. It’s those whom I hate to see live through the trauma, trudging through each grueling day with weights on their back that I inflicted. 

But it’s those people, the survivors, whom I take particular interest in. 

There was one person named Tyler, a man of no more than thirty years, who captured my attention after I had visited his house two summers ago while working with his friend, Josh. 

There was something about Tyler’s personality that grabbed my eye; he had a heart full of gold and a capacity for compassion like no other. There was life and color in his every movement, and such vivaciousness was a thrill to watch, even when my work sometimes got in the way. 

Josh had a similar spirit to him, but he was quiet. His inquisitive mind was always spinning, but he let his actions be his defining way of communication. 

Together, Tyler and Josh were inseparable. There wasn’t a moment I recall when they weren’t side by side, Tyler belting tunes around the halls while Josh hummed with a lazy smile, destined to add some cheer to an otherwise gloomy atmosphere. 

Through it all, they made it happy.

Every night, Tyler would smile to Josh, positivity radiating in his every expression. “It’s going to be fine,” he’d say, squeezing Josh’s hand gently.

This always elicited a small smile in the quiet man as he nodded through tears. “And if it isn’t?” 

Tyler would shake his head at the other. “We don’t have to worry about that now. I promise.” 

Josh took that promise to heart, developing complete faith in his friend’s strength. I adored latching onto that powerful bond of hope that’s too often lost in my victims. 

However, change came like a tidal surge, crashing a wave full of pain and tragedy upon Tyler.

His heart of gold melted.

His euphoria crashed

His eyes faded.

It’s those instances that sadden me the most. It was I who ultimately punctured his liveliness and drained the joy from his soul.

From that moment on, it was decided: I knew that I had to follow Tyler’s path. I needed to somehow ensure that my job wasn’t causing humans to spiral into an eternal state of hopelessness, especially with a life that used to be full of hope. 

I followed his glass heart onward.

I watched and waited.

Those days stretched on like elastic, filled with the monotone task of seeing no improvement. 

He would stay isolated in his house, conversing only with himself in sputtered hums of denial and anger. He made it a clear point to disregard any messages from his friends reaching out, even reaching the extent of trying to forget about Josh’s existence. His parents would call, frantic and worried, but the draining march of the ringtone would sing emptily, ignored.

His days were simply filled with staring at the clock with glazed eyes, his mind positioned in a hazy reality. His nights were filled with tossing and turning, the inability to catch sleep evident in dark circles that found home underneath his eyes. 

It was aggravating to watch the stagnant sadness engulf him, a sharp contrast to his cheery self that captivated me in the first place. 

So why did I push through that aggravation? Why did I stay and wait?

Because I needed to prove to myself that Tyler could change. That he could get through this. 

And he could. A slow but steady improvement came.

I was sure to pick up on the small things. 

The way a song on the radio would cause a slight smile. 

The way he’d wake up early to watch the sunrise.

The way his eyes started to regain their hue. 

It was promising to see this spark; the scar I cut could be healed. Tyler was starting to show that he wasn’t going to succumb to the darkness forever.

The next sign of improvement was the mention of Josh. 

Tyler would stand by the mirror for hours, eyes puffy and bloodshot, chanting the phrase, “I’m going to go see him. I’m going to go see him. I’m going to see him,” while circling the dimly lit bathroom. 

This happened numerous times. I would catch Tyler willing himself to complete that simple yet arduous task, building courage in the way he passionately spoke. The repetitious nature of his speaking didn’t at all seem redundant; his determination was evidently increasing with each word. 

That willpower finally paid off when Tyler convinced himself he had the strength and found himself on the way to the park to see Josh again, a bouquet of roses gripped tightly in his hand. He chose to walk, hoping the airy ambience of nature would calm his stress before the reunion. It was true, the hum of the birds was calming and the gentle breeze was soothing, but nothing would ease the emotions about to arise. That we both knew. 

The entrance to the park was an eery reminder to Tyler that nothing had changed in the outside world. The park featured the same type of pink flowers around the border of the canopy entryway. Other people were walking around nonchalantly, acting like nothing was wrong and nothing important was going to happen.

But it was very critical when Tyler stood in front of Josh. This was a proving moment for him and for me. 

I was watching intently. 

"So," Tyler started shakily, his hands dancing across his jeans like spiders. “It’s been a while.” 

There was a strange silence that followed, contrasting to the natural, sweet sounds of the park. 

“I know we haven’t talked in awhile, and I want to apologize for that. It’s completely my fault,” Tyler continued hesitantly, anxious pauses weaved throughout his sentences. 

Josh, of course, didn't respond. But he was never one to speak anyway.

"Well," Tyler said, rubbing his hands together, already feeling tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I never really imagined it would be like this."

Again, no response followed. 

“Josh,” Tyler sighed, shaking his head. “I wish we could go back to the days when we were always together. Singing a song. Dancing around the house. When we were happy, and I was happy.”

The only sound that followed was the gentle howl of the wind. The blades of grass swayed gently.

“But I think I’m going to try. I need to try,” Tyler continued suddenly, nodding. “There’s no point in going to go back to the past because I know I can’t get there. I just need to focus on the future. Changing for the better.  _ Getting _ better. That’s why I’m here today.” 

**A FACT ABOUT LIFE**

**What is the hardest part of living?**

**Some say it’s knowing the end. Knowing you have to die.**

**But in reality, life hurts much more than death.**

**Especially living on after it.**

At this point, Tyler let the tears fall down his face, covering his cheeks and delivering a salty and slimy taste into his mouth. He stood there for a while, and I studied the way his face was scrunched in pain yet hinting of relief. 

In a final deep breath, Tyler placed the flowers down on Josh’s grave and traced his carved, stone name with his finger. He blew him a kiss that dispersed into the spring air as he walked away, humming the tune that Josh always hummed. 

It was then and there when I officially knew Tyler wasn’t going to fall forever. 

 


End file.
